7thheavenfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Superbionic 2009/future
June 12,2034 Eric and Annie Camden #Matt -(54) #Mary- (51) #Lucy- (50) #Simon -(47) #Ruthie -(43) #Sam -(35) #David -(35) Matt and Shana Camden #Jessica Harper Fransworth (31)- born April 5, 2003 #Trevor Kenneth Fransworth(29)- born January 4, 2005 #Daniel Richard Camden (28)-born August 15, 2006 #Michael Eric Camden (28) -born August 15, 2006 #Rebecca Julie Camden (25)- born November 23, 2009 #Laura Ruthie Camden (22) born July 5,2011 Jobs: Matt-ob/gyn, Shana - Pediatrician Notes:Daniel is the older twin. They Live in Glen Oak. Matt is a widow. Shana is divorce. Jessica and Trevor are Shana's kids. Daniel. Michael, Rebecca, and Laura are Matt's kids. Sarah die in 2014. Shana divorce in 2012. Pets: Chase-husky, Tiger- tabby Mary and Ben Kinkirk #Charles "Charlie" Miguel Rivera (30)- born May 17, 2004 #Catherine Sonia Rivera (27) -born July 9, 2006 #Elizabeth Anna Rivera (27) -born July 9, 2006 #Trevor Dale Kinkirk (16)-born April 7, 2018 #Cody Alexander Kinkirk (13)- born September 12, 2020 Jobs: Mary-P.E. Teacher, Ben- Fireman Not. Charlie love basketball like his mom Catherine is the older twin. Carlos die in 2012, Ben and Mary met back in 2014 and Married in 2015. Mary offer take Jackson in to straight him up. They live in Buffalo Pets: Max-Bull dog Kevin and Lucy Kinkirk #Savannah Alyssa Kinkirk (29)- born January 21, 2005 # Madison Jocelyn Kinkirk (26)- born January 31, 2007 # Jackson Ray Kinkirk (23) -born September 2, 2010 #Victoria Kaye Kinkirk (22) - born June 10, 2012 # Austin Finley Kinkirk (16)- born October 14, 2017 # Augusta Faith Kinkirk (16)- born October 14, 2017 #Dallas Ian Kinkirk (11)- born April 20, 2020 #Lincon James Kinkirk (10)- born Julu 21, 2024 #Charlotte Mae Kinkirk (7)- born February 11, 2027 # Hudson Roy Kinkirk (5)- born November 5, 2029 #Cheyenne Marie Kinkirk (2) - born August 6, 2031 Jobs: Lucy- Minster, Kevin- Cop Pets: Adam- boxer, Eve- Charles King Spaniel Notes; Jackson Is a troublemaker and live with Mary and Ben. They live in Glenoak. Austin wants be a minster like his mom and grandfather. Lucy was scared when she learn she was carried twins. They all have City names. Austin is the older twin. Simon and Cecilia Camden #Laura Brenda Camden (26) -born April 4, 2008 #Stuart Nigel Camden(24)-born February 4, 2010 #Jennifer Gwen Camden (22)- born January 4, 2012 # Robert Neil Camden(18)- born August 5, 2014 #Elizabeth Marie Camden (16)- born October 25, 2017 #Emily Claire Camden(16)- born October 25, 2017 # Mark Flynn Camden (14)- born May 5, 2020 Jobs:Simon- Talent Agent, Cecilia- Kindergarten teacher Pets: Cody-golden retriever, Webster- Spider Notes: Elizabeth is the Oldest. The Live in LA Ruthie and Jason Stanley #Ashley Amanda Stanley (14)- September 1, 2020 #Emily Mary Stanley (14)- September 1,2020 #Miles Simon Stanley (6)- born November 11, 2026 Jobs:Ruthie- vet, Jason- Farmer Pets: Badger- Potbelly Pig, Dixie-beagle, Chester-Cain Terrier, Buddy-Bored Collie, Misty- American Wirehair cat, Ariel-Corey fish, Sunny-Guppy, Flash- Danio, Nemo- Platies, Spike-Beard Dragon, Sonic-Head hog, Clover-Rabbit, Polly- Cocktail, Kiwi- Love bird, Skittle- Afician Grey, Bolt- Black araian horse, Sliver-dapple Grey, Angel-Gelding Appaloosa, Buttermilk-bay qurter, Cricket-Palmino. Note: Ashley is the older Twin. The live on a ranch outside or Glenok. they Married in July 5, 2019. Ruthie and Jason meet and she learn his sister and brother in law Secret. Sam and Heather Camden # Jacob Ian Camden (6)- February 1, 2028 #Emma Megan Camden (6)- February 1, 2028 Jobs: Sam- Fireman, Heather- stay at home mom Note Jacob is the older twin. David and Mercy Camden #David Austin Camden Jr (7) - September 15, 2027 #Tucker Martin Camden (4) - January 8, 2030 Pet: Goliath- Pit bull Jobs: David- Police Officer, Mercy - stay at home mom Note: Mercy have nothing to do with her Mother who she hate. Mercy was raise by her single father. Julie and Hank Hasting #Erica Hasting (33) #Nicholas Hasting (31) Erica and Shawn Bolton #Jedidiah Alexander Hasting (18)- March 17,2016 NoteJedidiah is not Shawn's son Nicholas and Audrey Hastings Jobs: Nicholas-2nd Grade Teacher, Audrey- sale clerk Notes is married but have no kids yet Charlie and Anna Rivera #Luis Deigo Rivera- April 17, 2030 (4) Jobs: Charlie- Basketball coach at the local high school. Anna- a Watriess Notes: They live in Miami. Michael Camden he single. Patty Mary and Trevor Lawson #Tiffany Beth Lawson (26)- July 25,2006 #Adam Zachary Lawson (21)- January 20,2012 #Pamela Joy Lawson (16)- September 6, 2017 #William Owen Lawson (14)- April 4, 2020 Jobs: Patty Mary-Stay at home mom, Trevor- Lawyer Martin and Meredith Brewer #Aaron Jameson Brewer (28)- January 30, 2006 #Ian Walton Hunter Brewer (24)- August 20, 2008 #Max Andrew Brewer (18) - June 6, 2016 #Haliey Jan Brewer (13)- November 27, 2020 Jobs: Martin- Baseball College Scott, Meredith- Social worker Notes: Aaron is Martin's son from a past relationship. They got back together in 2010 and married in 2013. They adopted Ian Hunter in 2015. Max is thier frist Biological child together. Aaron and Savannah Brewer #Kevin Maritn Brewer (2)- December 4, 2031 Jobs: Aaron- Baseball Coach, Savannah- Hair dresser Megan and Trevor Clark #Eleanor Beth Clark (23) - July 29,2008 #Karen Jean Clark (16) -June 3, 2016 #Lance Dale Clark (15)-April 21,2018 #Eddie Patrick Clark(13)- March 25, 2020 #Gracie Marie Clark (2)- December 27,2031 Pets: Patch- Dalmatian Notes:Megan and Trevor die in a car crash. Eleanor move back in with her brothers and sisters to raise them. The Kinkirks help them a lot. they are base on party of five. Keisha and Andre Carter #Nina Morgan Carter (27)- December 16, 2005 #Maya Dianne Carter (25)- May 24,2008 #Joseph Keith Carter (16)- April 30, 2017 #Erin Olivia Cater (13)- December 2, 2020 Jobs: Keisha- Sale person, Andre- Roofer Lynn and Jake Davis #Paul Oliver Davis (15)- November 20, 2018 #Mallory Natalie Davis (14)- May 28, 2020 #Auggie Jared Davis (10)- January 2, 2024 Jobs: Lynn and Jake Co owned a sports store Note: Jake is Ruthie's ex Ray and Amanda Hall #Allison Rose Hall- March 9, 2005 (29) #Sadie Joy Hall- April 11, 2008 (26) Jobs: Ray- Lawyer, Melissa- Lawyer Notes; They got married after dating 2 weeks of dating. Her brother Jason keep a secret. Robbie and Lindsay Palmer #Amber Luna Palmer (16)- December 15, 2017 # Brandon James Palmer (16)- December 15, 2017 #Courtney Kira Palmer(16)- December 15, 2017 #Douglas Patrick Palmer (16)- December 15,2017 #Erin Veronica Palmer (16)- December 15,2017 #Megan Heidi Palmer (14)- January 5, 2020 Jobs: Robbie- Gym Teacher. Lindsay-Writer Notes: Robbie is a old friend of the family. His Kids think the Camden as Family. Mac and Margett Searles #Chelsea Helen Searles (18)- August 8, 2013 #Vance Louis Searles (15)- September 10, 2018 #Megan Ava Searles (14)- March 4, 2020 Jobs: Mac-Tuck driver, Margett- Pre School Teacher James and Melissa Doyle #Holly Ann Doyle (17)- March 5, 2017 Jobs: James-Tech Whiz, Melissa- Fashion Designer Notes: James and Melissa are divorce. They are rich. James live in San Diego. Holly live in Glenoak with her mom. Bernadette and Derek Fields #Brandon Joseph Fields (14)- August 14, 2020 #Cody Alexander Fields (9)- December 5, 2024 #Kirsten Marie Fields (6)- September 24, 2027 Jobs Bernadette- Librarian, Derek- Chef Terry and Carol Richardson #Michael Allen Baker (55) #Roxanne Lousie Richardson Hampton (53) #Joesph Finley Baker (52) Chandler and Roxanne Hampton #Jeffery Patrick Turner Hampton (40)- April 17, 1993 #Grace Darlene Hampton (22)- March 22, 2011 #Daniel Andrew Hampton (18)- July 5, 2014 #Jacob Kevin Hampton (16)- November 10, 2017 #Rachel Lucy Hampton (16)- November 10, 2017 #Noah Terry Hampton (13)- December 8, 2020 #Adam Eric Hampton (8)- June 20, 2025 Jobs: Chandler- Minster, Roxanne- Cop Notes: Jeffery is adopted. They got back together in 2009. They married May 16, 2010. They lived in Philadelphia Pa form 2005-2027. Kendall left Chandler in 2006. They just moved back to Glen oak this year. Jacob is the older twin. Noah wants be a minster like his dad. Roxanne have a purple Heart form the war. Roxanne lost her right arm in the war. Pets: Bullet- Rottweiler, Saul- Gold fish, Moses- Angel fish Jeffery and Nancy Turner Hampton #Nathan Grayson Turner Hampton (13)- April 16, 2020 #Ryan Cater Turner Hampton (8)- May 12, 2026 Jobs: Jeffery-Fireman, Nancy- stay at home mom John and Priscilla Hamilton #Isaiah Matthew Hamilton (29)- August 2, 2003 #Elijah Jayden Hamilton (27) - July 14, 2005 #Tasha Raven Hamilton (21)- April 13, 2011 #Cassandra Jean Hamilton (19)- June 27, 2014 #Kelsey Faye Hamilton (17)- March 28, 2017 #Gordon Walker Hamilton (13)- November 1, 2020 Jobs: John-Carpenter, Patricia- Secretary Nigel and Deena Hamilton #Christopher Issac Hamilton(25)- August 12, 2008 #Nicholas Abel Hamilton (25)- August 12, 2008 #Megan Diana Hamilton (21)- May 5, 2013 #Julia Leah Hamilton (18) -November 1, 2015 #Laura Eve Hamilton(13)- December 25, 2020 # Robert Joseph Hamilton(12)- March 17, 2022 #Patrick Gabriel Hamilton (9)- May 7, 2025 #Kelly Judith Hamilton (5)- January 4, 2029 Jobs: Nigel- Minster, Deena- Stay at home mom Notes: They all have Bible name for middle names Ashley and Jordan Johansen #Owen Blake Johansen (23)- September 2, 2009 #Amber Paige Johansen (20) -May 30, 2013 #Stuart Lance Johansen (14)- February 15, 2020 Jobs:Ashley- Family Counselor , Jordan- House Inspector Notes: Ashley is Serena's daughter and James step daughter.Jordan is Mary and Lucy's ex. Owen is the new Big lip. Cheryl and Todd Miler #Justin Raymond Miller (17)- January 22, 2017 #Christopher Wayne Miler (13) - August 18, 2020 Jobs: Todd- Car Mechanic, Cheryl- Restaurant Manger, Pet: Baxter- Pug Notes: Cheryl is the Camden family friend who dated Robbie and Matt. Justin was kick out after they learn Holly was Pregant. Justin and Holly Miler #Kenzie Jane Miler (1)- June 14, 2033 Jobs: Justin- Dairy Shack, Holly- stay at home Sandy and Jonathan Sanderson #Aaron Jameson Brewer (26) -January 30, 2006 #Jonah Blake Sanderson (20) - December 16, 2012 #Lola Violet Sanderson (13)- September 9, 2020 Jobs: Sandy- Minster. Jonathan- Ob/gyn Wilson and Corey West #Bernadette West (38)- March 11, 1995 #Wilson "Billy" West Jr (36)- August 6, 1996 #Catlin Dana West (24) - June 16,2009 #Zoey Ella West (20)- November 12, 2012 Notes: Catlin and Zoey are adopted. Jobs: Wilson- Lawyer, Corey- Hairdresser Wilson "Billy" and Tiffany West #Wilson "Will" Shane West III (13)- November 3, 2020 #Rebeca Lynn West (6)- July 11, 2026 Jobs: Billy- Guidance Counselor, Tiffany- Floris Notes: He is close to Mary and her family Category:Blog posts